Destiny
by lostdestiny21
Summary: Sora and Riku stop being a couple during high school after something happen. Once college starts they meet again. Will they make up or just end up being enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Story: Sora and Riku stop being a couple during high school after something happen. Once college starts they meet again. Will they make up or just end up being enemies.

A/N: So I was reading this story that I did like two year ago and I saw all my mistakes I did. I also notice that I rushed into it, I don't know why. But i am actually going to slow it down and do it a whole different way this time. I can tell you now that when it comes out to writing sexual parts I suck so if anyone wants to write it out for me go right ahead, I will give you credit =). Oh and in this story Riku and Sora are 19 years old and Axel and Roxas are 17 years old.

Chapter 1-Week one

Sora POV

I used to be in love.

I used trust to people.

I used to smile every day.

I thought that if I left home and head off to Twilight college that I'd feel better, but I don't. Its been two years and I just want to forget about it all.

Closing my car door to my blue jeep, I grabbed my last bag to bring it into the house that I was renting, I refused to go into a college dorm and try to get along with whoever I am roomed with. This was better, it was close to the college and I had all the time to myself.

My mother, Tifa, was so upset that another one of her kids were leaving for college. My younger brother, Roxas, was accepted to college early and left during the middle of 11th grade, I didn't know which college but I was just glad that I didn't have to see him anymore to remind me more of what happen in high school. My father, Leon, wish me luck and told me to keep in touch. I think he knew I had to get away to be happy again. But can I ever be happy again?

I walked around my house to put things away so I can get settle in. I had my first class tomorrow at eight in the morning, I didn't like waking up early but my schedule work well with my work schedule so I cant really complain about it. Mondays were my only day offs, Tuesdays and Thursdays I had a Biology class in the morning for three hours and than I had work right after. Wednesday and Friday I had Western Civilization in the morning, Intro to Literature in the afternoon and math at night. Saturday and Sunday was just work in the afternoon.

After getting everything where it belongs, I went into the kitchen to make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and sat down at the table to open my laptop to look through a few emails.

Riku POV

"See told you I get you a good place, not that far from the college" my brother Cloud said as I got out of the car to look at the rented house I will be living at.

"I would of liked a place closer but this will do I suppose" I smirk at my brother as he just rolled his eyes grabbing the bags

"At least you don't have to live with mom and dad anymore." Cloud put bags in my arms to get the rest in his black van.I walked to the door to put the bags down to open the door with my key and carry my bags inside to look around. Cloud came in after putting the rest of the bags down on the couch "You can handle the rest I need to get to band practice before I am late again and Zack will kill me". I chuckle softly to look at Cloud "I still think your boyfriend is fake I haven't met him yet".

Cloud looked at me "Don't worry I will introduce you to him soon." he smile "Enjoy your new home. I will call you later" he close the door behind. My brother Cloud was in a band called the Fantasy with his boyfriend Zack that I haven't met yet. He started the band when he was 16 years old and been doing great ever since. The only problem was that he left me behind to deal with our parents, Fenris and Kadaj, who constantly argue about the stupidest things sometime.

I didn't think I even go to college with no money but my brother helped me out and helped me move out our parents house when they were working. They called my cell phone a few times but I never answered. All that matters is that I am away from them and I am here now. The next thing I have do is find a job so I don't have to depend on my brother money. I was thinking to go to the cafes around the area to apply for a chef job since I am going for cooking in college.

I grabbed my folder on the table to look at my schedule, I had a Biology Tuesdays and Thursdays in the morning than in the afternoon I had a Algebra, Intro to Literature and Western Civilization for a hour. Wednesdays and Friday I had cooking classes in the afternoon. I had off Saturdays, Sundays and Mondays so I could work those days. I put my folder down to look at the bags still around to sigh softly not really wanting to go through everything but if I didn't start it now I would never get it done.

I grabbed a bag to put it on the table to open it to see clothes as I brought to the bedroom to put on the bed and start going through it when I notice a blue shirt. I took it out to open it "I am dating this guy". I had this shirt when I was dating Sora, I couldn't get rid of it for some reason. I sat down on the bed to remember I was wearing the shirt when we were in the theme park having so much fun.

I sighed softly to put the shirt back in the bag to lay back on the bed to move hand into hair to look at the ceiling "Sora..." I missed him so much, everything back than was just a misunderstanding. I wished I could get another chance to see him again to explain everything.

Roxas POV

"Back again for another semester. I missed this dorm room so much" I dropped my bags to fall on the bed in my dorm.

"I am somewhat hurt Roxas did you not like it at my parents house" Axel lean against the open door to fold his arms looking at me. I looked over at him "Your place was great Axel, the only thing that sucked was that we couldn't sleep in the same room."

Axel chuckle softly to close the door to put bags down on his bed.

I am in my second semester in Twilight college with Axel. We both got into college early with our great grades. I didn't want to leave at first but after what happen in high school I thought it was best to leave. Axel is still making it up to me until I fully forgiven him.

"What is our schedule this semester, do we have the same classes again?" I sat up to open my bag and take my stuff out.

"We have two classes together and two that we don't due to our major" Axel looked around for the folder to grab it and look in it "We have a Chemistry class Tuesdays and Thursdays in the morning than Communications in the afternoon. Than Mondays and Wednesdays you have a Introduction to Computers in the afternoon and I have a Introduction to Film."

Axel wanted to be like a famous director and I wanted to be a Tech Wiz, helping people with computer issues. "So Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays off. Not bad. I like that schedule. Oh but what about the college book store schedule, did they ask for us to help out again?".

"Actually they haven't said anything, guess we can go there tomorrow after Chemistry and see" Axel set the folder down to look at me "I am starving right now, I am going to the cafe to get something to eat. Did you want anything?"

I was about to say no when my stomach growled as I blushed and Axel chuckle softly "Yeah get my usual. I will stay here to try to get my clothes back in order". Axel nodded and left. I looked at the window to see the sunset wondering if my brother was alright, my mom hasn't said anything about him except that he was okay. Maybe he came to this college and mom didn't want to tell me just to make it awkward. I shook my head to chuckle softly "She wouldn't do that" I got up to put my clothes in my dresser waiting for Axel to come back.

A/N: I am ending the first chapter here. I am taking the slow pace and not going to rush into it. Next chapter Sora and Riku meet and you will get a little more insight of what happen in the past. Please give me reviews ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Story: Sora and Riku stop being a couple during high school after something happens. Once college starts they meet again. Will they make up or just end up being enemies.

A/N: Alright this chapter Riku and Sora meet dun dun dun! You also get a little insight about what happen in the past to break them up. I hope you guys enjoy ^_^

Chapter 2- Week one, Day 2

Riku POV

First day of Biology class and I am the first one in the class. I sit in the back eating a plain bagel with cream cheese waiting for the professor and the class to show up. It's so weird how college classrooms are, I feel like I am in a movie theater. I chuckled softly at myself to look at the time, it was 7:45 am and the class starts at 8:00 am so there was still time to kill.

I put my green headphones on to put the music on from my iPod and the song "Story of the year" by Page Avenue came on as I listen to while doodling little stick figures on a blank page.

I must have zone out for a couple of minutes cause when I looked up I notice the classroom was full and the professor was walking in to set his stuff on the desk and then wrote on the board in back of him. I remove my headphones to turn my iPod off to listen to the professor.

"My name is professor Vexan" the professor set the chalk down to look at the class "Whatever I write on the board will be important on test so be sure to always write it down" he grabbed some papers to give to the first student so she could pass it around the whole room "The paper you're receiving is the semester project so you can work on it little by little and turn it in by the end of the semester or you can turn it in early. Does not matter to me just get it done. You will be working with a partner which I already assigned to you." He tape a piece of paper on the board "At the end of the class you can look at who you are with. Next class you will sit next to them and get to know them cause you're going to also do tests with them. I am still debating if they should be take home test or in class".

I rest my head on my hand as I was looking down at the paper now not even listening to the professor anymore, I can already tell he was boring. The assignment, he wanted us to do was ridiculous, choose an element from the periodic table and write the history and other information about it. How can you get ten pages from it? It was just stupid.

The girl next to me rise her hand "Here!". I looked at her and then at the professor who was now taking attendance as he went down the list "Riku Heart!" I raise my hand "Here!". The professor nodded to put a check on my name and then continue to go down the list, that's when I heard "Sora Oblivion!". My heart was pounding like crazy in my chest as I looked around the room when I saw two rows down was Sora who raise his hand.

Sora. He was in the same class as me. He is actually here. I can't believe it.

Sora POV

I really hated mornings, it took me forever to get out of bed and I didn't have time to make coffee so I had to get out of the house to drive to the nearest deli to get come coffee and a chocolate donut with sprinkles on it and then drive fast to get to class on time. I was shocked that I didn't get a ticket.

When I got into the classroom it was exactly 8:00 am and the professor was just arriving as I went to the seat that was empty to open my book and wrote down what the professor was saying not wanting to miss anything he said.

"I am going to take attendance and then you can leave early for today" the professor said as he looked at the door. I blinked to look at the door, seeing someone walking away, I could sworn I saw red spiky hair. I must have still been tired as I sipped my coffee to lean against the chair to wait until he called my name.

"Riku Heart" the professor said and that's when I moved hand to mouth, I felt the sudden urge to puke or something. I was that in shock, there was no way he was in this class with me. Please let it be another Riku. "Sora Oblivion" the professor said and it took me a while to actually raise my hand "Here" I said in a hoarse voice. I couldn't speak for some reason.

"Alright you can all leave, be sure to check the list before you leave and if you have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask" the professor said as he sat down at the desk. The students in the class started getting up to go to the board. I manage to get up slowly to put my bag over my shoulder and grip it. My heart was beating loud, what was the possible chance that Riku was my partner in this class?

I walked over to the board when there wasn't people around to move my finger to the list to move it down slowly and stopped my finger when I saw my name and someone else finger. "Looks like we are partners" the voice said.

I looked to my side to see Riku as my mind was saying run but my body wasn't moving. The professor got up from his chair "Everything okay here boys?". Looking back at the list "Professor is there any possible way to change partners". The professor fold arms "All partners are final Mr Oblivion."

"It wont be that bad Sora" Riku smile softly "We can catch up".

I hit my head on the board gently. Why me? I manage to finally move to walk out of the classroom to get outside to try to get the fresh air to calm me down as I sat on the bench for a second.

"Sora!" Riku came running over.

I got up to move hand out to point at him "Stay away from me Riku. I don't know what you did to get me to be partners with you, but I will switch out of the class or something to stay away from you".

Riku looked at me to sigh softly "Now your just bring ridiculous Sora. I didn't even know you were here. Destiny must have put us together so we can talk about what happen".

"There is nothing to talk about! You cheated on me with Axel!" I stepped back to grip my bag tightly "We were dating for four years...and we said we loved each other...than you hurt me by kissing my brother boyfriend. I avoided you in high school and I will avoid you some how in college".

"You can't really avoid me since we are partners" Riku move a little to me.

I step back and then just turn to walk to my car to not even wanting to talk to Riku anymore.

"Come on Sora you don't know the whole story! Let me explain!" Riku follows me to my car.

I went into my car and just drove away. I couldn't take it. I got to work early and sat in the parking lot just crying in my car. Why did I have to see him again? Why why why why.

Axel POV

Resting against the side of the building I notice the argument between Riku and Sora going on. "Looks like your plan worked" Vexan lit up a cigarette sitting on the bench "You think Sora will transfer out?". I looked over at Vexan "It's too late to even do that so I doubt he will."

Vexan blew out smoke "Hmm you must have done something really bad if your going through the trouble to get them back together."

I moved my hand into my hair just thinking about how jealous I was back than "Yeah just trying to make up for it." I looked back to see Riku walking to the bus stop waiting for the bus when I heard my phone as I take it out of my pocket to see a text from Roxas asking where I was with lunch "My next plan will be more difficult with trying to get two brothers together."

"Mmm interesting...if you need anything else just let me know" Vexan got up to put the cigarette on the ground to crush it with his foot.

"I will" I watch Vexan walk away and then I went to the cafe to get food.

A/N: Another chapter done ^.^ tell me how you like it or don't like it ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Story: Sora and Riku stop being a couple during high school after something happens. Once college starts they meet again. Will they make up or just end up being enemies.

A/N: Some drama in this chapter and also some more little snippets of the past ^_^

Chapter 3-Week one, day 3 and 4

Day 3

Roxas POV

"The t-shirts are over there" I pointed to the back so the student could go back there. It seems the college store needed more help this year because there was a lot more students this year that came to this college. So I decided to stay by the door and to let only a few people in at a time, Axel was on the register, but we can't stay for very long due to our classes starting at the same time in different buildings.

Axel came back to the dorm yesterday and told me that he could sworn he saw my brother car in the parking lot. It made me wonder if he was here. I called my mom, but she didn't answer so it made me question it more.

"Roxas?" a voice said as I looked at the line in the back to see Riku looking at me.

"Riku?" I let more people in the store as people came out "What the heck are you doing here?".

"I go to college here, obviously why else would I be here" Riku smirk as he got closer to the front.

I looked over at Axel on the register, of course he didn't notice, I looked back at Riku "I didn't think you had the money".

"I didn't. My brother helped me out" Riku rubbed the back of his head.

"I see...so is my brother here too?" I gripped the door a little.

Riku got in front finally to look at me "I saw him yesterday...wasn't very happy to see me".

I sigh softly "He didn't even let you explain still hua?".

Riku shook his head no "I am shocked that you're even talking to me."

"It wasn't your fault. It was Axel, he was jealous and angry at how happy you two were and how we never were like that." I rest my head against the door.

"Are you two still together now?" Riku move hands in his pockets looking at Axel at the registers.

"We are" I smiled to look at Riku "You can go inside now".

"Thanks" Riku walked in with a few other people. Axel seems to notice Riku finally and then looked at me, I knew that look, it was the look to make sure I was okay and I nodded at Axel to smile softly. I wasn't mad at Riku anymore, but I was mad at Sora for not even bothering to come find me to say hello at least.

I looked at the time to make sure I wasn't going to be late for class on the first day, I had plenty of time as I let more people in. Riku finally came out with a bag of books "So Roxas...I will tell Sora I saw you. Are you in the dorms?".

"Yeah I am in room 813B with Axel. Come by anytime maybe I can kick your butt in Smash Brothers" I smirked as Riku smirked back "Challenge accepted Roxas. I will see you around" he waved at me and walked away.

"Ready to go?" Axel was next to me now as Zell took over the register for him and Rinoa was taking over my place.

"Yeah" I walked out of the store with Axel "Did Riku say anything to you?".

"No, I am sure he hates me still" Axel shrugs as he didn't seem to care "Did he see Sora?".

I stopped walking to kiss his lips gently to look at him "He did and my brother obviously tried to avoid him. Let's talk about it later, I will see you back at the dorm okay".

Axel nodded to kiss me on the lips gently and then moved back a little "Later Roxy" he smirk to scurry away before I could hit him with my bag. I was blushing deeply, I hated when he called me that in public.

I walked toward the building I was suppose to go to, blushing still.

Day 4

Sora POV

It was 7:50 am and I was sitting in my jeep looking at the building, I was dreading of going in there to sit next to Riku. I couldn't even function Tuesday at work, I kept breaking dishes and customers were getting mad at me for getting there order wrong. My manager, Saix, was furious that customers were leaving the Rainbow Cafe because of me. So I am on mop duty for the rest of the week. Yesterday I actually tried switching classes, but it was too late to do so, I was crying even more yesterday, just thinking about what I had to do today.

I sighed softly to hit my head gently on the steering wheel It's only three hours...I can survive" I got out of my car holding my books tightly to my chest as I walked in the building to head to the classroom. Once I got there I notice Riku was at the back of the classroom, of coarse, he never liked the front of the classroom even in high school. I walked up the stairs to go up to him as I placed my stuff down on the desk.

"Hey" Riku smiles softly, looking up at me.

Moving the chair to the end of the desk, I sat down to open my notebook to write down the stuff the professor had on the board.

Riku looked at me still "Are you going to give me the silent treatment the rest of the semester. How will we get our assignment done than".

I wished he stop talking to me, I was trying to listen to the professor talking.

"Biology is the study of life and living organisms. A organism consist of one or more cells" Professor Vexan walked around the room talking and I notice when he said something important he actually did write it on the board.

"Psst" Riku was still trying to get my attention as I notice a piece of paper in front of me saying "I have news to tell you. Just say hi to me and I will tell you".

I move a hand to the paper, passing notes to each other it reminded me too much of high school. I looked at Riku, who was now looking at the professor and then looked at the paper to write "Hi..." I passed it back to him as he seem please like he knew I couldn't resist wanting to hear the news.

"There are eight classifications for an organism. Domain, Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Order, Family, Genus and Species" the professor continue to talk as Riku move the paper back over to me.

"Roxas and Axel are here. They dorm here. I saw Roxas the other day at the college store, he wants to talk to you. He is still with Axel and he seems happy" I had to reread the note a couple of times, I was shocked. I couldn't believe all four of us ended up here. I move hand to my head to close my eyes and bite my lower lip to process it and then move hand to the paper to write "Oh...Axel must of been happy to see you" I didn't know what else to write, I was in too much shock.

When I moved the paper over to Riku, I notice he seemed hurt by the response as he wrote back on it to slide it back over "Sora, you don't know the story of what happen. You assume I cheated. I didn't cheat on you Sora. I love you still".

I sat back against the chair to crumple the paper and threw it at Riku head. Riku looked at me as he rubbed his head to whisper "Sora".

"Don't talk to me" I whisper back as I notice a few people glancing back at us for a few seconds then glance back at the professor talking.

"So today lab is a packet of diagrams for you to label, you can use your textbook if you want. Use the rest of the class time to finish it so you won't have homework. Also before you leave today tell me your decision of what you're going to do for your semester project".

Riku POV

Getting the packet, I looked at Sora "Sora do you want to fail this class? I know you hate failing. Just work with me through this semester and I promise I won't talk to you anymore".

Sora looked at the packet on the desk and move hands to his textbook to open it "We should do the semester project on Oxygen...".

I couldn't help but smile "I was thinking the same thing".

We actually manage to get through the packet without arguing with each other until it got to the end of class and Sora just got up with his books to leave. I notice though that he left his phone on the desk as I grabbed it to go down the stairs to talk to the professor about what they were doing and gave the lab packet to him then ran out of the class to try to catch up to Sora.

Luckily Sora didn't leave yet as he was looking through his bag for his phone of course "Sora you left this". Sora looked at me to take his phone back "Thanks..".

I looked at him "So um about the semester project do you want to meet in the library or something to try to get it done early?".

"I guess" Sora rubbed his neck "I have off Monday, we can meet in the library..." he got into his car and pretty much ended the conversation as he drove away.

"Monday it is then" I put hands in my pocket to walk over to the bus stop to wait for it to come.

A/N: How are you guys liking so far. Intense right? Crazy how things are getting. Wait until Sora meets Roxas and Axel XD. Until next time guys. Please give reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Story: Sora and Riku stop being a couple during high school after something happen. Once college starts they meet again. Will they make up or just end up being enemies.

A/N: Okay this chapter Sora is going to have like a day dream of what it was like in the past when he dated Riku. Sora and Riku were in 11th grade and Roxas and Axel were in 10th grade when the whole thing happen with them all. Sora avoided them like the plague through 12th grade thats why he never knew about where Roxas was going even though they lived together, you will see why not in this chapter but in other chapters to come ^_^. The chapters are going to get longer so expect that.

chapter 4-Week 1 day 7/Week 2 day 1

Week 1 day 7

Sora POV

This sucked, it was raining and every time someone came into the cafe I had to keep mopping the floor. I wanted to yell at people to take their sneakers off when they came in but I didn't want my boss to get mad at me even more.

"Sora take a break from mopping the front and go to the bathrooms" Saix said as he was putting the wet floor signs all over the place to make sure no one slipped.

"Okay" I couldn't argue since this job help me so much. I walked to the back slowly to see a couple on a date as the girl was holding the guy hand while talking about something, I think it was something about their new puppy, couldn't really get close to hear.

I entered the mens bathroom to see the mess "Seriously?" I never want to see a mop after this. I look at myself in the mirror, I had bags under my eyes. I haven't been able to sleep since I found out about Riku, Roxas and Axel being in the same college. I know I am going to run into Roxas and Axel, its only a matter of time.

I shake my head to soak the mop in water and than put it on the floor to start mopping the door. As I was moving toward the door, someone pushes it open knocking me forward to slip around and fall back to hit my head on the floor.

The guy that open the door went to me and I saw him talking but I couldn't stay awake long enough to hear what he actually said as I passed out.

Past-Back in 11th grade (Still in Sora POV)

_We were in the middle of January and it was snowing. I liked a little bit of snow not a lot because than there is ice and I will be slipping. "I don't want to go out there Rikuuuuu" I whine as I was all bundle up "The school parking lot looks like a ice rink"._

_Riku raised his brow to look at me "Sora you have a car, its not like you have to walk home. Plus there is salt on the ground so its not that bad Sora."_

_"Screw you Axel" Roxas was arguing with Axel about something as he went past us to go outside to go to his own black jeep to get in and drive off._

_Axel ran up to us to look outside to see Roxas driving away "God forbid I have friends. Roxas just wants me talking to him and nobody else. Your brother is ridiculous" he looked at me._

_I looked at Axel to shrug "My brother is hot headed what can I tell you."_

_"Why don't you go after him and see if he made it home alright" Riku put on his gloves._

_"Tch clearly you don't know Roxas, he will get more mad for me checking on him" Axel looked at Riku now "You're not a great expert on relationships old man, you can't even reassure your boyfriend that its okay to walk outside."_

_Riku eye twitched a little, he hated when Axel called him old man just because he had white hair "I never said I was a expert you idiot! I have been with Sora for 4 years though. What about you and Roxas hua? Not even a year!"_

_I sighed to move fingers on my nose to pinch it, they are always arguing with each other. I moved to grab Riku hand and basically drag him away before they got into a fight "Byeeeee Axel". I get to my car to go in and buckle up as Riku got in still pissed off. I moved my hand to Riku chin so I can turn his gaze to me "Forget him Riku" I smiled to kiss his lips gently "Its Friday, where did you want to go."_

_Riku didn't look angry anymore as he moved hand to my hand to kiss it gently "Lets go to Wakka Cafe to grab something to eat before the snowstorm gets bad than head back to my place and watch a movie."_

_I blushed cutely to nod as I started my car and drove off. Axel of course looked at us driving away, he never looked happy._

_The roads weren't bad so we got to the cafe in one piece, getting out of course was a task. Riku came around to my side to take my hand to lead me to the cafe. I was so happy that he was here with me. If he wasn't I probably die by slipping on the ice or something._

_When we got in the cafe, Wakka the owner waved at us since we always came here. The food was so good. We even had a usual booth in the back so no one bug us._

_"So what movie are we going to watch?" I was holding Riku hand as he move his thumb gently against my hand._

_"Scary movie this time" Riku smirk as he knew how much I hated scary movies._

_I pouted cutely "No way."_

_Riku lean forward to kiss my lips gently to whisper "You can sleep over if you want. I can protect you from the bad scary monsters."_

_I blushed to bite my lower lip "Your parents won't be home?"_

_"Nope. There working late. So we have the house to ourselves" Riku move his free hand to my hair to push it back gently "So what do you say."_

_"I say..." I notice the waiter coming over with the food as Riku move back so the waiter could put the food down and then walk away "Okay. Only because you will protect me from the bad scary monsters" I smirk cutely._

_Riku smirk back to take a fry from the plate to eat. We always get a big plate of fries and chicken tenders to share._

_After we were done eating, we went to Riku house to make some popcorn and sit on Riku bed to watch the movie Chucky on Riku laptop. I was sitting between Riku legs eating popcorn slowly as Riku had his arms around me._

_Every time that doll killed someone I threw popcorn at the laptop saying stuff like "How do you not see that! He is right there!" Riku couldn't help but chuckle at how cute I was being scared over a movie._

_When the movie was over, Riku put his light on to see all the popcorn on the floor "Did you even eat any of the popcorn Sora" he chuckle as I stick my tongue at him "I was scared and I can't believe they made more movies about him, its nuts!". I close Riku laptop to see Riku come over with the broom to sweep the popcorn up and throw it in his garbage. I went to the bathroom down the hall to brush my teeth to get the popcorn kernels out my teeth then I removed my blue sweater and black jeans to be in my Mickey Mouse boxers._

_I walked back to Riku room to see him in his black boxers as he was moving the blanket back on the bed "Did you make sure everything was locked" I was obviously still scared. Riku smiled to close his own door to lock it "Yes everything is locked, no one is going to break in Sora". I put my clothes on top of my bag and then crawled into the bed to look at Riku who shut the lights off and crawl into bed to put blanket over us as he rubs his legs against my legs and move arm around me "You know I will protect you from anything right?" he kissed my shoulder._

_I moved my head to look at Riku to blush "I do" I kiss his lips gently "Never leave me Riku" I whisper. "I will never leave you. I love you" Riku whisper back to look at me. I moved in his arms to kiss him in more gentle kisses "I love you too" I whisper back._

"Sora" a voice said.

Who is that?

"Sora wake up" the voice said again.

Back to the present

I open my eyes to see my boss and paramedics looking down at me.

"Don't move fast Sora, you hit your head pretty hard" one of the paramedics guy said as he sat me up gently.

"What happen?" I move hand to my head as it was hurting.

A guy clear his throat "I didn't think anyone was behind the door so I push it open and you ended up slipping and taking nasty hit on head. Sorry about that."

I looked at the guy, he was just a regular customer "Its my fault I didn't put a sign or anything to indicate I was mopping in here" I got up slowly with the paramedic help.

"Did you want to go to the hospital Sora or did you want someone to take you home?" Saix asked.

"I want to go home" I said.

"I will drive him home, its the least I can do" the guy said "My name is Demyx by the way."

"Thanks Demyx" I gave him my keys as he took them and took over holding me to lead me to my car and putting me in. After I told him where I lived, everything else was a blur.

When I woke up it was morning and my head was killing me.

Week 2 day 1

Riku POV

The sun was drying up the wet spots from the rain last night, I was drinking my coffee to look at the newspaper to read about the current events. I heard my phone go off as I set my mug down to get up and grab my phone off the counter to not even look at the ID "Hello?"

"Riku.." Sora voice sounded so tired.

"Sora? Are you okay? You sound so tired" I sat back down.

"Something happen at work yesterday...long story short I hit my head pretty bad. I don't even feel like driving or walking to meet you anywhere with my head throbbing" Sora said as he clear his throat a little.

"Damm Sora clumsy as ever I see" I couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Shut uppppppppp" Sora whine.

I couldn't help chuckle some more "Okay okay okay I am sorry. Do you want me to come over your house. We need to start the project" I also wanted to see where Sora was living at the moment just in case he passed out or something from this bump on his head. I am eager to find out more about what happen.

Sora took some time to answer, I thought he passed out, but he finally answer "Sure" he told me the address of where he lived which wasn't far at all "Alright I will be there in a hour". Sora said bye and than I gather my stuff to get my bag ready.

When I left the house it took me like thirty minutes to get to Sora house to go to the front door to knock. Sora open the door wearing blue sweats and black tank with his hand holding the ice pack to his head "Come in" he moved out of the way as I walked into the house.

"Nice place" I said as I put my bag on the table to look at Sora sitting down in the chair now "So tell me how you hurt yourself."

Sora looked at me "Your going to laugh, so I wont tell you."

I rolled my eyes to sit down and look at Sora across from me "I wont laugh I promise. Tell me."

Sora move the ice pack on the table and than move hand in hair to sigh "I was on mop duty and my boss told me to mop the mens bathroom. So I did that but as I finished this guy name Demyx came into the bathroom not knowing I was mopping and hit me with the door. I slipped around the wet floor and fell back to hit my head hard on the floor."

I moved my hand to my mouth as I couldn't help but smile.

"Your laughing" Sora threw the ice pack at me as a ducked.

"I was not!" I stick my tongue at Sora.

Sora rolled his eyes to grab his textbook "Lets just start this stupid project".

I grabbed the ice pack off the floor and give it back to Sora, I could of sworn I saw him smile a little. It was just like old times. I move my hand to my textbook to open it to get some information on the project.

Hours later we manage to get five pages worth from our own knowledge and from the textbook. Next was the internet for the rest of the information. Sora gets up to walk into the kitchen to put the ice pack in the freezer "Are you hungry? I was planning on making chicken nachos and chicken quesadillas". I get up to stretch my arms "Mm that sounds yummy. How are you feeling though?".

Sora looked at me as he put the ingredients on the counter "I am actually feeling better and the bump went down..." he looked at the ingredients "You don't have to worry about me Riku."

I lean against the counter to look at Sora "Can I not worry about...my friend".

"I.." Sora sigh softly to take a moment to than look at me "I don't want to be your friend Riku.." he looked back at the ingredients to take them out packages.

"Sora..." I walked over to him to move hands on his shoulders gently "I want to be friends with you. I want to make you laugh. I want to see you smile again. I want you to trust me again" I move hands to Sora arms when Sora turns to push me back.

"You hurt me. Two years I sat in my room not wanting to be around anyone. I cried every single night Riku. I tried so hard to not run into you during high school." Sora looked away "I want nothing to do with you...that's why when this semester is over I hope to never see you again."

"What about me Sora? I was hurt too, I tried so hard to explain to you what happen but you never wanted to hear it. I didn't cheat on you. Why wont you let me explain" I whisper to grip the counter.

"Because it wont change anything Riku, I trusted you and Xion was the one who told me that you were intimate with axel. i didnt believe it but the moment I saw you two kissed, my world crumbled" Sora looked at me with sad eyes.

"Xion was one of Axel best friends, she was lying to you!" I move hand in hair "I wasn't even drinking at the party and Axel just comes up to me starting a argument with me and than kisses me!" I sigh "Clearly you wont believe me. What do I have to do for make you believe me".

Sora had hands over his ears not wanting to hear it actually "Just leave Riku."

"Fine" I whispered to walk over to the table to gather my stuff and went to the door "See you tomorrow in class" I left the house to start walking home. The cool air made me calm. I needed to find a way to fix everything.

A/N: Ending it here. A lot to take in I know XD please give reviews. Until next time guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Story: Sora and Riku stop being a couple during high school after something happen. Once college starts they meet again. Will they make up or just end up being enemies.

A/N: So Axel and Roxas meet Sora dun dun dun. So much drama I know XD. Thanks for the favorites and follows for this story. Feel free to leave reviews if you want =)

Chapter 5- Week 3 Day 2

Axel POV

It has been 3 weeks and I have been following Sora and Riku around to see where they go. I was a stalker but I didn't care because I wanted the rest of my plan to work, which was to get Sora to bump into Roxas so they can talk.

I was thinking of having lunch with Roxas at the cafe Sora work at but that would bring attention that they didn't need. The only way for them to possibly see each other was tuesdays in the science building in the morning, all I had to do was convince the teachers to cancel classes. Which I did all day yesterday. I skipped my film class to talk to Vexan and Zexion. Vexan had no problem but Zexion wanted me to buy him a few books which I did.

Now all I had to do was get them together.

"Axel, are you listening to me" Roxas said as he park the car in the parking lot.

I looked at Roxas "Sorry Roxas I was thinking about the project I had to do for film class. Its very complicated. What did you say?".

Roxas punch me in the arm gently "I asked you if we had work this week?".

I rubbed my arm "Saturday and Sunday we do" I notice Sora car a couple cars down and he was still in it gathering his stuff and than finally getting out as I looked at Roxas writing down stuff in his agenda "You ready?".

Roxas put his book away to nod "Yeah lets go". We got out of the car and head to the building to head to the second floor for our class. Sora class was on the third floor.

"Its canceled!" Roxas was pissed off as he kick the door "Professor doesn't even tell you. " He looked at the sign on the door with some of the other students and then looked at me.

I shrug to rub the back my head "We have time until our other classes so lets go to see if the college store needs any help".

"Alright I guess" Roxas walks back to the stairs to start heading down when we notice Riku running up. "Riku? we keep running into you. Are you stalking us or something?" Roxas lean against the rail of the stairs.

Riku slow down to chuckle softly "Yeah right, like I have nothing better to do than to follow you guys" he shook his head to look at me standing next to Roxas and then looked back at Roxas "I have Biology class at 8 which I am currently..." he stopped as he looked at the top of the stairs.

I follow his gaze to see Sora at the top of the stairs with wide eyes.

Finally we all meet.

Roxas POV

I wonder why Riku stop talking and then when I follow his gaze I saw Sora at the top of the stairs to have wide eyes "Sora" I whispered.

It was silent for a while than Riku broke the silence "Is Biology class cancelled?".

Sora walked down the stairs to get to us as he grip his bag to look at Riku only "yeah...".

"Sora? Hello do you not see me. I haven't seen you two years! I missed you" I finally said annoyed that he was ignoring me.

Sora was about to leave but Riku grab his arm to look at him "Stop running away Sora you knew you would run into them soon or later. You need to talk".

Axel clear his throat to walk down the stairs "I will leave to let you three talk."

I moved to go in front of Sora to put my bag down "So how are you?".

Sora sat down on the stairs to move hands in hair to finally look at me "Why are you dating axel?".

I rolled my eyes "Your answer should be 'I am fine bro how are you? Its been so long since we talked' " I fold my arms as Sora just looked at me as I sighed "I am dating Axel because I love him. I have forgiven him after what happen."

"Forgiven him!?" Sora got up to move hand to his chest "He ruin my life Roxas. I can't even be around Riku without getting into a argument with him."

"Its true" Riku sat down "I can't even tell him what the heck happen."

Sora glare at Riku and Riku glare back now.

I notice a few students going past us to look at Sora "Can you just talk to Axel and let him tell you what happen. Maybe if you hear it from him you will believe what Riku is trying to tell you."

Sora gets up "I don't want to. I was pleased with just avoiding you all" he walked down the stairs.

"You were right Riku" I looked at him when Sora was gone "He is stubborn."

Riku got up "Told you."

Sora POV

I just wanted to get away from them but as soon as I got outside I saw axel sitting on a bench smoking a cigarette. I gripped my bag to try to walk past him.

"Avoiding everyone won't make you feel better Sora" Axel said as he blew out smoke.

I stopped to grip my bag, I wanted to hit Axel so badly. but that wouldn't solve anything, it wouldn't make me better.

"During high school when everything went down, I was happy because you now knew how I felt when Roxas continue to break up with me. But when Roxas found out I felt like crap. I realized that my anger and jealousy got the best of me and made me do something so stupid." Axel got up to flick his cigarette away "Before me and Roxas came to this college I did try to make things better, I talked to your parents and they agree with me that you deserved to be with Riku but there was no possible way to get you to listen to anyone since you were so depressed."

I turn to look at Axel "So all of this now...it was all because of you?".

"Pretty much. I had to get everyone together somehow" Axel said.

I put my bag down, I had enough, I walked over to Axel and punched him hard in the face to make him fall back to the ground. Before I could actually punch him some more, Riku pulled me back "Let me go Riku I want to kill him!".

Roxas helped Axel up and then looked at me "I won't let you kill my boyfriend Sora".

Riku had to pull me back to my car because I wasn't listening and I just wanted to strangle Axel. Riku put me in the back seat and sat in the front "Calm down Sora".

I had tears streaming down my face as I rest my head against the seat "I hate him so much".

"I do too but fighting him will get you no where." Riku move hand to my head "lets go back to my place. You shouldn't be alone right now. I will call work for you to tell them you're sick".

I didn't say anything as i wiped my tears to lay back in the seat with my arm over my head, how can I deal with this?

Riku started my car and drove off.

Riku POV

Opening my door to my home, I walked in to set my keys on the table to see Sora just standing in the doorway "Don't just stand there, come in".

Sora rubbed his arm to walk inside to sigh "I can't believe I hit Axel" he walked over to the couch to sit down to groan.

"You had every right to Sora..." I walked in the kitchen to put some water in a pot to make some tea for us.

Sora move hand in his hair, he was quiet.

I poured the tea in cups to bring it over to the couch to sit down and give a cup to sora "I want to tell you what happen Sora" I set my cup down to put a blanket around Sora.

Sora sipped the Green tea and then looked at me.

"Are you afraid?" I blinked trying to understand Sora.

"I am..." Sora looked down in his tea "I can't just forget everything that happen and then become your boyfriend again Riku."

I nodded "I wasn't planning on rushing it Sora. I want you take time to get back to your old self after you heard everything I will tell you. I am sure Axel will tell you a few extra stuff".

Sora sipped his tea again, he seem to be thinking about it and than looked at me "Okay...tell me what happen..."

A/N: Ending it there. You will hear Riku side of the story next chapter =)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Story: Sora and Riku stop being a couple during high school after something happen. Once college starts they meet again. Will they make up or just end up being enemies.

A/N: Okay so this is Riku side of the story of that day. which I will tell you before you read that it was in the spring in March, I won't say a date because none of this story is really dated lol. Sora will share his side as well in this chapter. You guys will see Axel side in another chapter. enjoy =)

Chapter 6-The past

Riku POV

_It was Saturday, the day after my birthday and today just felt weird. my parents weren't arguing and Sora wasn't returning my calls all day. He was acting weird all day yesterday with everyone else._

_"Riku" Fenris knocked at my door to peak in "You have a visitor" she open the door more so Roxas came in panting like he was running here._

_"What is it Roxas?" I got off my bed thinking that something bad really happen to Sora._

_Roxas move hand into his hair as he looked really worried "Riku I don't know what to do...I broke up with Axel again and Sora was mad that I kept getting hurt so he went over to Axel house and I haven't heard from him since"._

_I had wide eyes "Seriously? Drive me over there now Roxas"._

_Roxas nodded to run out the house with me to his car and drove me over to Axel house. When we arrived there, there was no lights on but Sora car was there along with Axel car as well._

_"If your ex boyfriend did anything to Sora I am going to kill him" I said as I got out of the car._

_"Go right ahead, I am not with him anymore" Roxas followed behind me._

_I got to the door to knock on it but no answer than I grabbed the door knob to open it and once the door swung open the lights went on._

_"SURPRISE. HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIKU!" everyone shouted as I jumped back a little not expecting it._

_"What is this?" I blinked._

_Sora came over with a camera in his hand "A surprise birthday party for you heh heh. It was really hard hiding it from you all week"._

_I looked at Roxas coming inside "And you knew you jerk, you made me think Sora was in danger"._

_Roxas chuckle softly "I am just a great actor I suppose" he stick his tongue out cutely "But I am really broken up with Axel again so that wasn't a lie, he promise though to have the party here since his house was bigger and his parents were away. So lets get this party started!" he walked over to the stereo and turned it on._

_Everyone started to have a good time drinking, Sora and I weren't drinking but we were dancing as I was thanking Sora for the party. I notice Axel on the stairs talking to Xion and then they separated._

_One of the girls named Jasmine came over to us "Sora! Roxas had way too much to drink!"._

_Sora rolled his eyes to look at me "I will be right back!" he went off with Jasmine._

_I walked upstairs to go to the bathroom to go pee and when I came out Axel was coming out of a room with a drink._

_"Hey old man how is the party?" Axel lean on the wall._

_"Its cool, thanks for still having it here even though you broke up with Roxas again" I didn't like talking to Axel especially when he was drunk._

_"Eh no problem" Axel said to sip his beer._

_I started to walk away until Axel got in front of me "Tell me how do you have such a perfect relationship with Sora. I want to know!"._

_"We get along and we know each other. Something you and Roxas don't seem to get" I rolled my eyes "Now get out the way you drunk red head"._

_Axel pushed me into the bathroom "You don't know anything about us old man"._

_"Will you stop calling-" Axel kissed me all sudden on the lips. I had wide eyes to push Axel back hard "What the hell do you think your doing!"._

_"Riku" Xion came to the door "You might want to go after Sora, he just witness what happen and he looked upset"._

_I had wide eyes to run out of the bathroom and down the stairs to see Sora going to the door "Sora!' of coarse he didn't hear me with the stupid music so I ran down the stairs to get outside to see Sora car still here "Sora!" I looked around but I didn't see him so I ran into town to see if I could find him but nothing._

Present

"So thats what happen, I searched all night for you but I couldn't find you. By the time morning came I went back to Axel place your car was gone so I assume you came back for it" I looked at Sora.

Sora finished his tea as he set it down on the table to keep the blanket close him, he was trying to process everything and than started to cry.

"Sora" I move close to him and hug him close as I rubbed his back.

Sora POV

I didn't even know what to say, the tears were just coming out and I wasn't planning on stopping them. It took me a while to calm myself as I took the tissue from Riku to blow my nose. Riku warmth was very soothing at the moment and I just needed him to hug me at the moment.

"Sora did you want more tea?" Riku said as he rub my back gently.

"no I am okay" I whisper to look at his cup on the table and then move to sit up to wipe my eyes "At school on Monday you said you were looking for me all night and I didn't believe you." I looked at Riku "I heard you call my name before I left and I knew you would come after me so I went in my car and hid until I didn't hear your voice anymore".

Riku blinked "Seriously?".

I nodded "Yeah...but I couldn't just leave after that...I wanted to wait until everyone left so I didn't have to talk to anyone. I think my brother stayed at Axel house and they made up."

"Yeah Axel told Roxas about it like four days after I think. Roxas kept bugging me at school wondering what the heck I did to you and I told him to ask Axel" Riku sigh to move hand in hair.

I blew my nose again to bite my lip "Well when I got home I never spoke to anyone...".

Past

_Everyone was still sleeping when I got home so I just walked to my room quickly to close the door to grab paper and marker to write 'Don't bother me' on it to tape it to the door when I open it and then close it to lock it. I lean against the door to just process what I saw._

_I came back from checking up on Roxas and Xion came up to me telling me that Riku was upstairs with Axel. That they were in some relationship. I didn't believe it until...I saw them kissing in the bathroom._

_I slide down the door to sit and have tears stream down my face to move hand to my chest, it hurt so much. My heart was Riku why?_

_Throughout the rest of the day I stayed in my room and every time someone tried to get me out I told them to leave me alone. Some how I cried myself to sleep._

_When Monday came, I didn't go to school but I did manage to come out my room and tell my mom and dad that I broke up with Riku but I didn't tell them why. I grabbed a water bottle and drank that back to my room._

_Tuesday came, then Wednesday then Thursday. Thats when my father told to go to school. I couldn't keep missing. So I went pretty much looking like a bum with my messy brown hair and blue sweats and black sweater with flip flops. I didn't care._

_I got to my locker to open it._

_"Sora" Riku said as he came up to me "Where have you been I have been looking for you. I need to explain what happen" he move hand to my arm._

_I move away from his touch to not look at him "Don't touch me" my voice was so hoarse._

_"Sora-" Riku said as the bell rang._

_I closed my locker to see students heading to class "I don't want to see you anymore Riku...its over...I am done..."._

_Riku had wide eyes "But Sora-"._

_"No buts...its over" I walk away not wanting to be near him anymore it hurt so much to even hear his voice._

_Riku didn't give up though because after school ended and I went home, Riku followed me. He was out of breath from running of course and he follow me in the house but I manage to get in my room to lock it as I heard him on the other side._

_"Sora please..." Riku lean on the door with hands on it "Please don't do this I love you"._

_I move back from the door to set my stuff down on the floor to look at the door with weary eyes "But I don't love you! I can't trust you anymore! Leave me alone Riku" it hurt to say his name._

_Riku hit the door gently with his hand to have tears stream down his face and then left the house._

_I fall on my knees to cry. I just wanted to be alone and never see anyone again._

Present

Riku looked away and was pretty quiet still holding me

I moved away from him to get up with the blanket around me still "After that I tried my best to avoid you in school and in the summer. I had to go to summer school since I missed so many days and was not doing great in any of my classes in 11th grade. Than 12th grade I manage to do my best, once Roxas left I didn't stay in my room as much and I was starting to eat normal again but I wasn't happy. My parents saw that too".

"I actually stopped trying to look for you in 12th grade" Riku rubbed his neck a little "I didn't even want to be home so I walked around town a lot and sometimes just stayed with friends. I talked to my brother a lot more too" he looked at me "My parents didn't seem to care about me or my brother all they did was argue."

"The only time I saw your parents were when I threw you the party, I told them that I wanted to surprise you so to not worry when my brother came to get you in a hurry" I picked up the cups from the table to walk to the kitchen to put in the sink and wash them "Did your parents even know you were gay?".

Riku clear his throat "They knew cloud was gay, not sure if they knew I was since I couldn't have a real conversation with them" he got up to walk to the table "They just thought you were a good friend whenever you stayed over and stuff".

I put the cups on the rack to dry than walked over to the table to look at Riku and than sat down in the chair to sigh softly "Its weird now that I know the truth...I still have to talk to Axel but I can't deal with him this week".

Riku sat down "Are you okay to go home? You can stay here tonight if you want. Sleep on the couch".

I looked at Riku to rub my neck to sigh softly "I better go home...thank you for holding me back from Axel" I got up to grab my keys.

Riku chuckle softly "No problem." He got up to walk me to the door to rub my back gently "I will see Thursday".

I nodded and went out the door to my car blushing. I sat in my car, thank god it was dark because I didn't want Riku seeing me blushing. I started my car and drove back home. I could feel Riku warm touch still on my skin and it was bringing back the memories of when we were together.

I got to my house to go inside to put my stuff down by the door and walked to my bedroom to fall on my bed it. I grab a pillow to hold it against me tightly to process everything from today. My brother seemed really happy with Axel, but will they last this time? I was curious to see how things would turn out now.

A/N: Ending it here. So much drama I know and its not over yet XD. Anyway until next time guys. Leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Story: Sora and Riku stop being a couple during high school after something happen. Once college starts they meet again. Will they make up or just end up being enemies.

A/N: Thank you for reviews, follows and favorites ^_^. This chapter you get Axel side of the story dun dun dun.

Chapter 7-week 4 day 2

Sora POV

The couple days that went past had me wanting to talk to Axel to hear his side of the story but every time I looked for him he wasn't around. I knew though where he could be and that would be in the dorms.

I was debating if I should tell Riku but after he got the cooking job at my cafe that I worked at, I decided not to tell him.

It was seven at night, I left work early cause I pretended to be sick. I drove to the dorm building and parked my car to get out and head to room 813b. I was standing at the door looking at it and then sigh softly to raise my hand to knock.

Roxas answer the door, he looked really shocked to see me "Sora?".

"Hey..." I rub my head "Can I come in. I promise I wont kill your boyfriend".

Roxas move away from the door "Look who is here babe".

Axel was sitting at his desk typing on his laptop "Just a sec" he stop typing as he smiled very please with his work to than look at me "What up".

I walked into the room to close the door behind me and rest against it to look around the room and then walked over to Roxas desk to sit down in the chair to look at Axel "I am sorry...that I hit you...".

Axel turn his chair to shrug "Its no big I deserve it".

Roxas was looking at me and then Axel "Hmm well I am going to get our laundry from the room while you guys talk" he walk out the room.

Axel looked at me to fold his arm "So I am guessing your here to hear my side of the story than?".

"I am..." I lean back in the chair.

Axel smirk "Alright than it was like this...".

Axel POV

Past

_It was the week of Riku birthday, I was having a bad week. Now that I think about it when was it not a bad week? I can never catch a break with Roxas, every time I do something Roxas gets mad and doesn't talk to me for days or he breaks up with me._

_I always end up on the roof trying to avoid Roxas after he breaks up with me. I notice Sora and Riku in gym class holding hands and walking the track._

_Barf._

_I roll my eyes to look away to sit down and lean my back against the fence "There is no such thing as a perfect couple. I have yet to see them argue" I mumble to myself._

_"Do you even go to class anymore Axel" Xion says as she walks over to be me to give me Sea Salt ice cream._

_"Of coarse. Got to keep those grades up so I can get out of this high school and get away from people like them" I said pointing down to Sora and Riku._

_Xion blink to look at them "Ahh them. I never see them apart. I wonder if they pee together too"._

_I chuckle softly to take a bite of my ice cream "I wouldn't doubt it."_

_"How is Roxas by the way?" Xion looked at me to rest her head on hand._

_"Who knows. We broke up. Still got to throw that stupid surprise party for Riku, thats the only reason Roxas is still talking to me" I shrug to take another bite of the ice cream._

_Xion raise her brow "That sucks." she looks at Sora chuckling "Wonder if Sora would get mad if the party didn't go as planned"._

_I took another bite my ice cream and then had wide eyes "I have a idea and you're going to help me" I smirk to look at Sora and Riku down below._

_Days later and I was helping everyone put decorations up in my house, of coarse Roxas wasn't speaking to me now. I stayed upstairs when Riku arrived and Xion was next to me "Ready for plan separate Sora and Riku". Xion smiled to tap her cup to mine "Of course"._

_The music started and I walked down the stairs with Xion as I whisper in Xion ear "Tell Jasmine to distract Sora". Xion nodded as she went to find Jasmine. I looked at Riku and then went upstairs to go into my bedroom. I took a sip of my drink and then went back out to see Riku coming out of the bathroom._

_I was talking to him and I just push him in the bathroom to kiss him. Of course when Riku left I high fived Xion "Plan complete"._

_The party went on and as everyone started to leave, Roxas stumble out of the kitchen "Axel..." he manage to grab me "Why wont you love me Axel!" he was really drunk. I gave him a odd look "You're the one who doesn't love me stupid". "Dont call me stupid" Roxas push me away "Its hard for me to tell you how I feel. I am not open like Sora is to Riku"._

_"Uh hua" I moved to hug Roxas from behind "Maybe you should stay here tonight. You're drunk."_

_Roxas chuckle softly to move in my arms to wrap arms around my neck to kiss me gently "Carry me than"._

_"So demanding" I smirk to pick up Roxas and head to the door to close it when I notice Sora car driving away. I was pleased at how Sora looked so broken. _

_Finally the perfect relationship has ended._

Present

I looked at Sora who was gripping his pants, I clear my throat "On sunday Roxas and I got back together officially. Thought that we were the perfect couple now but days went past Roxas got curious and I told him at the end of the week what happen" I move hand in hair "We broke up after that and got back together in the summer when we were volunteering at the same place."

"So it was true than...you were jealous of us" Sora looked at me "Before you and Roxas left did you ever confront Riku?".

"I did. I caught up to him in school and told him the reason why I wanted to break you two up. Of course he yelled at me and then just walked away. Trying to get to you was impossible, every time I manage to see you in the halls you run off." I looked at the door opening to see Roxas with basket of clothes.

Roxas put the basket on the bed to look at me and then Sora "Did he tell you the news yet?".

"What news" Sora looked at Roxas oddly.

"How about we let Sora process what he just heard than tell him the news with Riku" I walked over to Roxas to hug him from behind.

"Fine" Roxas rolled his eyes to look at Sora "So are we okay now Sora?".

Sora got up to rub hand in hair "Yeah sure I guess." he looked at Roxas "Let me just process everything and I will call you okay".

Roxas nodded "Okay. Talk to you whenever then" he smiled.

Sora nodded to wave at us and than left the room.

"Speaking of news, did you ever tell your parents?" I blinked.

Roxas sulk his head to sigh "No" he turn in my arms to kiss my lips gently 'Let me see if my father answers his cell phone since mom doesn't want to" he sigh to move away to grab his phone and call.

I walk back to my desk to smirk, everything was falling into place now like it should be.

A/N: Ending it there. Yay everyone somewhat likes each other again XD. But what of this news? and will Sora and Riku become a couple again. We shall see ;). Thanks again for the reviews, follows and favorites ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Story: Sora and Riku stop being a couple during high school after something happen. Once college starts they meet again. Will they make up or just end up being enemies.

A/N: Sorry for the late update guys, have been so busy =/. Anyway you will find out Roxas and Axel news in this chapter yay ^.^.

Chapter 8-Week 9 Day 4

Riku POV

The weeks past and I was actually loving my cooking job for two reasons. One was because I got to finally make money so I didn't have to depend on my brother money and second was because I got to see Sora, who at first was annoyed by me being there all the time but now he seem relaxed. Or maybe he was really relaxed because we finally finish that Biology project.

I flipped a burger to look out the little window to watch Sora wiping down the counters since it was pretty slow. Sora told me he went to see Axel and that he knew everything now and he just wished to have some time to think. But how much time did he need?.

When it was the end of the day, I caught up to Sora "Hey Sora you want to have dinner at my place tomorrow".

Sora set his stuff on his car to look at me "Just...you and me?".

I raised my brow wondering if he thought it was a date so he say no so I had to think of something "No...Roxas and Axel will be there too so we can all catch up or something".

Sora gave me a odd look and than shrug to grab his stuff "Sure" he open his car door to put his stuff in and I could of sworn he was smiling.

"Cool so I will see you tomorrow" I turned around to start walking to the bus stop thinking that I had to invite Axel and Roxas now hoping they come otherwise Sora would leave.

"Hey" Sora voice said as he pulled up in front of me "Do you need a ride?".

I blinked "I can wait for the bus, don't worry about it".

"Just get in Riku" Sora rolled his eyes.

"Fine" I wasn't going to argue. I got in the car to put my seatbelt on and looked at Sora "So anything in particular you want for dinner tomorrow?".

Sora started to drive as he kept his eyes on the road "hHmm I haven't had steak for a while. Been eating a lot of chicken these days".

"Are you sure you eat at all Sora" I smirk to tease "You look like a twig".

"Shut up!" Sora blush cutely to punch me in the arm.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I rub my arm to look at Sora "I am kidding. You look good though."

Sora blush more to look at the side when he stopped at the red light not sure what to say.

I looked out the window to smirk as I was still able to make Sora blush, it was so cute when he did.

When we got to my house, I grabbed my stuff to look at Sora "So be sure to come tomorrow okay".

Sora looked at me finally to nod and he smile softly.

"I missed that smile" I got out the car to look at Sora "You should smile a lot more Sora".

Sora blush deep to look away to mumble "See you tomorrow" he drove off when I closed the door. I looked as he drove away and then looked at my phone to call Roxas "Hey Roxas its Riku. How would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?".

Week 9 Day 5.

Roxas POV

It was the next day and I was nervous because I was going to tell the news to Sora and Riku.

"Relax Roxas, you look so tense" Axel said as he rubbed my back while driving to Rikus house.

"I can't help it...its big news Axel and if they don't accept it I won't do it" I breathed in and out slowly as we got at Riku house the same time Sora did.

"I am sure they will be upset at first but they will be happy for us" Axel looked at Sora getting out the car "Maybe we should spike there drinks to have them pass out so we can tie them up and make them accept the news".

I gave Axel a blank look "Not even funny Axel...lets go" I got out the car to look at Sora "Hey Sora".

Sora walked to the front door to look at me and Axel "Hey I didn't think you were actually coming. Thought Riku was making it up".

Axel stood on the stairs to blink "Oh? Does that mean you and Riku were expecting to have a romantic date. Were you going to respark your love".

Sora blush deeply to stomp his foot cutely "Shut up!".

I couldn't help but chuckle softly as Riku finally open the door with his apron on.

"I thought I heard you guys out here. Come in" Riku leaves the door open so he could go back in the kitchen "Food is almost done".

Sora goes in first to remove his shoes and than I followed with Axel behind me.

I notice the table was all set up and Riku had some candles lit making it smell like roses. He had the tv on playing some soft music "Your taste in music is so odd Riku" I remove my shoes to walk over to the table to sit next to Axel.

"I didn't know what else to put on" Riku chuckle softly to come to the table with a pot of mash potatoes "What would you guys like to drink?".

Axel lean back in the chair "You have beer?".

"I actually do, I bought it for you and Roxas since you two drink" Riku smirk and than looked at Sora "And is your favorite still Coke? Or did it change?".

Sora move hand in hair "Actually can I have a beer?".

"What!?" we all said at once looking at Sora in shock.

Sora chuckle "I am kidding. You should see your faces though." he looked at Riku " I will have a Coke Riku thank you".

Riku shook his head to smile "Coming right up" he went back in the kitchen to grab the drinks and came back to set them down "So you two have news right? Tell us already or would you like us to guess" he went back in the kitchen to grab the steaks.

Axel sipped his beer and then set it down to look at Roxas "Tell them Roxas".

I bite my lower lip to look at Sora as I held Axel hand under the table. "Sora...Riku...I want you two to be best mans...at our wedding".

"Wedding?" Riku came back setting the steaks down at the table.

I showed them the gold wedding ring on my finger "During the summer, Axel propose to me on my 18th birthday and I said yes".

"Does mom know?" Sora asked as he seemed to be calm about it.

"Yes. I actually got in contact with her finally and she is helping us with the wedding details. We want the wedding after we finish this semester" I bite my lower lip still.

"Oh" Sora said as he put food on his plate. Was that all he really had to say?

"Well congrats than" Riku looked at me and than at Axel "you're both young still though, there is no rush to get married".

Axel put some food on his plate "Are you saying that because you care or are you saying it because your jealous that you two aren't the first ones getting married?".

I was looking at sora trying to figure him out.

"I am actually saying because I care believe it or not firecrotch" Riku smirk at Axel.

Axel smirk back "Oh is that so old man".

It was back to the old nicknames. But they seem to be on good terms. Sora was bugging me though as he just ate in silence not even bothering with the conversation. I stood up "Sora what do you think? Tell me. I wont take that simple 'Oh' for a answer."

Sora looked at Axel and then Riku and then me to get up "Why would you get married so young? What if its just like high school and you two fight and break up again. Marriage is a big thing Roxas, you can't just break it off you need to go through the whole divorcing process and stuff. Its no joke!".

"I know its not!" I hit my hands on the table to glare at Sora "We are serious about this Sora. I love Axel, he has showed me that he changed. I know we can work things out if things get complicated. I just want your approval...because without it I won't go through with it...".

Sora glare back at me for a while then looked at Axel as he sat down to point the knife at him "Listen Axel, if you're doing this to just prove something-".

Axel interrupted him "Sora I love Roxas very much. I made a promise that I would never hurt him again and I am going to keep that promise. If I ever do you can stab me with a fork".

Riku was eating as he seem to enjoy Sora speaking his mind and being a big brother.

Sora looked at Axel still and than move the knife back on the plate than looked at me "Then I will approve Roxas...".

I had wide eyes to go around the table to hug Sora tightly 'Thank you thank you thank you" I was so happy.

Sora hugged back "I was serious about stabbing him with a fork".

"I know you are" I chuckle softly to move back to sit back down.

"So wedding is after the semester ends hua. Will it be back home?" Riku blinked.

"Yeah. Your parents will be there too Riku. Apparently they went to marriage counseling and they have been civil with each other. They can't wait to see you and Cloud" Axel smirk.

Riku sigh "Can't wait for Cloud to hear about that...can't believe I am going to see them again" he continue to eat.

I was eating now as I was so happy.

Sora POV

The night want on with everyone settling on the couch to watch a few movies. After that Axel and Roxas left. I stayed behind helping Riku clean up "What a night...".

Riku chuckle softly "It wasn't that bad. You finally spoke up, I was happy to see you back to your old self" he washed some dishes.

I blushed to put the leftovers in the fridge. Every time Riku mention my old self my heart was pounding so fast, my feelings for Riku were coming back and it hurt so much. I didn't know what to do. I changed the subject "So you think your mom and dad will be mad that you left?".

Riku shrug "I really don't know what to expect" he set the dishes on the rack and dried his hands with a towel to look at me "Just expecting the worse really" he set the towel down.

"You shouldn't. I bet they will be happy to see you and Cloud" I smiled softly to walk out of the kitchen to walk to the couch and fluff the pillows back up. The control fell and I bend over to grab it the same time Riku grab it. I straighten up to look at Riku "I am going...to go home...see you at work tomorrow..." I turned to walked away but Riku grabbed my arm gently.

"Stay the night" Riku said as he move closer to me to turn me around to look into my eyes.

I blushed as my heart was beating so loud, I couldn't find words to say.

Riku move hand to my hair to push back gently to move closer, he was going to kiss me and I didn't want to stop it. He kissed my lips deeply.

I moved my hands to his chest to grip his shirt a little to kiss back as tear stream down my face. I couldn't stop the feelings that were coming back.

Riku pulled back slowly to rest his head against mine to wipe my tears to whisper "Its okay Sora. I am here. I am not going to let you go this time. I love you".

A/N: Ending it here. You will find out Sora feelings next chapter ;) I know I am evil XD. Tell me what you think so far. Thank you for the favorite, follows and reviews ^.^.


End file.
